The quarterback's secret
by partofforever
Summary: Girls' Sanity Club has a special mission – to make sure one Oliver Wood talks to his crush. Written for Rare Pair Secret Santa 2016. Marcus/Oliver, Pansy/Hermione, Ginny/Luna. High School AU.
1. Chapter 1

"I am opening the emergency meeting of Girls' Sanity Club," Hermione said in a determined voice, tapping her shoes against the chair."Ginny, did you write it down?"

Ginny looked up from behind the three colorful cans that were standing in front of her and Luna. Miss Lovegood was currently dividing the money she got for weed between her favourite charities: Aliens among us, Save Percy Graves 2k16 and…

"What the fuck is a NEWT?" Pansy asked suspiciously as if she couldn't believe in the word existing.

"National Enterprise of Wonderous Turkeys," Hermione answered nearly automatically, because of course she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the emergency?" Ginny asked lazily, stretching her arms. "I have a football training in an hour."

"Your football training is exactly what we need to talk about." The look in Hermione's eyes told them clearly something was off. "It's about Oliver."

"Oliver?" Even Luna seemed to be interested, hearing the name. "I think he's no longer with us."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and Luna went on:

"He's behaving weirdly, he didn't even want to buy anything from me." Luna hesitated for a moment, but put ten dollars into the green Aliens among us can. "I think he got abducted."


	3. Chapter 3

His locker. Ginny was sure Oliver was hiding something in there, judging by the way he was always opening it when no one was looking – no one but Ginny. What could he be so secretive about? She and the other girls had to know; they wanted to help.

"Show me your secrets," she whispered to the locker as if it could open it like a spell. "I've got you," Ginny smiled triumphantly.

A photo! She knew it would be a photo! Feeling smarter than Sherlock Holmes, Ginny looked at the picture and held her breath.

It was Marcus. Marcus Flint.


	4. Chapter 4

"It can't be Marcus."

"Why would he keep Marcus' photo in his locker if he didn't feel anything for him? I don't keep photos of professor Umbridge around."

"That would be disturbing."

The library was probably too crowded to talk openly about such issues, but they were too shocked to care. Oliver and Marcus. Who would have guessed? It was like some Shakespeare crap, something that could only happen in tragic books or period tv series, not real life.

"If he really likes Marcus, love will find a way," Luna seemed pretty sure of it. "We only have to help."


	5. Chapter 5

"Moon-1, can you hear me?"

"I can hear you clearly, Ginger-2, you sound really nice. Like pumpkin spice."

There was a lughter on the line and Ginny had to bite her knuckle to stop it.

"Luna, Ginny, it's not a joke," Hermione hissed angrily, but before any of them could reply, Pansy said:

"You're supposed to use our code names, Nerd-4."

"My code name is not Nerd-4, Pan… China-3."

"Shh… They're coming," Luna reported from her observing point at the school gate. "Can you see them, Ginger-2?"

"They're here," Ginny whispered, hiding under the trainer's desk. "Ginger-2, over and out."


	6. Chapter 6

"You got the note too?"

It was pretty obvious Oliver was surprised to see Marcus there, but something in his voice made Ginny wonder what exactly was going on between those two.

"Coach Potter wanted to see me to discuss the tactic."

"Judging by his visible absence I have to wonder if it was really him that left the note."

"It wasn't me this time. Not that I have anything against it, we may talk about the match again, if you don't have anything better to do."

"With you here? I think I may find something more interesting to do."


	7. Chapter 7

Trying not to run away from her hiding place under coach Potter's desk, Ginny held her breath. What the heck was going on? They were supposed to help Oliver with his crush, but it seemed he was dealing with it pretty well on his own?

"I can't stop wondering who send the note," Marcus said softly and Ginny though she's never heard him talk like that before.

"I guess it was the same person who rummaged in my locker last week," Oliver responded after a moment of silence that made it obvious they were kissing.

Ginny cringed under the desk.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ginger-2, are you there?"

Ginny looked at the walkie-talkie both with horror and relief - being discovered meant the end of the rather heated making out session she unexpectedly became a witness of, even it also brought the end of her hiding.

"Who's there?" Marcus seemed more than pissed off, judging by the return of his usual tone.

"Ginny? Is that you?"

Oliver's face appeared from above the desk suddenly. His hair looked messier than normally.

"I… I was only..." She started, trying to think about an excuse, but gave up in the end. "I was trying to match you."


	9. Chapter 9

"Whats up, Ginger-2?"

She looked up and felt her cheeks burn. Marcus and Oliver were teasing her about the locker scene for weeks now, not letting her and the other girls forget about their - partially successful, looking in a certain way - mission.

"I said I was sorry…" Ginny tried to apologize once again, but Oliver didn't let her:

"Hey, I'm not angry, I never was. I guess it was kind of sweet."

"Sweet and utterly embarassing."

"You said it," he grinned. "Thank you for… for trying to help me. And for caring."

Ginny smiled. They were friends again.


End file.
